


Tactile

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouya will never tire of any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile

_**Lovless Ficlet: Tactile [Yamato/Kouya; PG; 229 words]**_  
 **Title:** Tactile  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 229  
 **Pairing:** Yamato/Kouya  
 **Summary:** Kouya will never tire of any of it.  
 **A/N:** Apparently, it is [The International Day of Femslash](http://www.femslashday.com/), so I though I should revisit Yamato and Kouya of Loveless.

  
  
**  
Tactile   
**

Kouya has never gotten used to the feel of Yamato's skin, despite having memorized every freckle and every contour. She has, after all, trailed fingers and tongue from one end of her body to the other, many times.

She is watching Yamato smooth lotion on her body. She's finished with her legs and her arms and is now awkwardly reaching for the small of her back. Kouya walks over, slowly, her heart beating rapidly despite knowing exactly how that stretch of skin feels; it's slightly drier than her shoulders yet softer than the tops of her feet.

Kouya takes the bottle from Yamato, without asking, and pumps a dollop of lotion into the palm of her hand. She pushes and pulls, gently, until a surprised Yamato is lying down on the bed, on her stomach.

"Kouya!" Yamato laughs. "Tired of just watching, hmm?"

"No," Kouya answers honestly. "I'll never tire of any of it."

Kouya doesn't just apply the lotion to the small of Yamato's back, she puts it between her shoulder blades, applies more to her arms, her legs, the tops of her feet. Everywhere, still gently pushing and pulling so she can reach the skin she needs.

Yamato lets her, leans into some touches, relaxes with others, but follows Kouya's lead. Kouya is certain, with every touch, that Yamato will never tire of any of it either.

  
 **end**   



End file.
